


Babysitting the Bear

by lady_mab



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, also limericks are hard to write, i don't want to tag everyone, it's everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: Vex'ahlia leaves Trinket in the care of Percy when she leaves to go training for the day. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr who asked for "some fun and silly vox machina antics" when I made a request for cute and fluffy prompts when I was having a bad day; also thanks to Kit for starting it off with suggesting "Scanlan babysitting Trinket".

"It's only for a few hours," Vex begged, swinging her legs out into the space beyond his peripheral vision. She remained perched on the edge of his work table, despite his constant, persistent coughs to get her to move when his work lingered too close to her thigh.

Stubbornly, Percy kept his gaze focused on the task at hand. Because apparently telling her 'this is a very exact science and I cannot afford to be distracted right now' was not enough to get her to leave.

She carried on without seeming to notice his attempt at ignoring her. "I just can't trust the others to watch him."

His hand slipped and he glanced up at her sharply. "Him who?" For a horrifying moment he thought she meant for him to have to keep an eye on her brother when Vax was a grown man and more than perfectly capable of looking after himself for a few hours.

Vex pouted prettily and looked down at him. "Percy, were you not listening to me?"

He didn't need to reply, because her frown indicated she knew that he wasn't.

"Trinket." She emphasized the statement by tapping her finger against the table with each syllable. "You know he gets lonely when I'm not around."

"Then why don't you take him with you?" Percy picked up his tools again, but she planted her hand on the table beside him and leaned in.

"I'm going to be training with Seeker Asum. I can't have a bear following me around."

Unbidden, Scanlan's voice echoed in the back of his head with an innocently phrased 'is Trinket coming?', and it took all of his effort not to laugh. "Ah. Training. I see."

Vex reached out and ruffled his hair with both hands, causing him to very nearly end up with his nose covered in a caustic chemical agent. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you!" She slid off the table and stepped to the door before he could stop her. Not that she would have listened at this point. She leaned into the hall and whistled, and, unable to have a chance to properly react, Percy watched helplessly as a large brown bear attempted to squeeze his way into the workshop.

A strained, awkward noise worked its way out from the back of his throat. "Vex'ahlia..." he tried, already seeing the chaos that would unfold when leaving the bear to his own devices while surrounded by delicate equipment and dangerous chemicals. "I just want to say that I think this is a terrible idea."

"Opinion noted, darling." She blew him a kiss which he pretended to ignore before disappearing around the open doorway and into the hall. He couldn't even hear her footsteps as she scurried off.

Trinket huffed and groaned at being left alone, a sentiment that Percy could feel echoed in the pit of his stomach. 

He watched the bear for a few seconds, wincing at every close call the furry flank had with his tools. Or his welder's fire pit. Or his array of chemicals. "Can you go... sit down in a corner, where you will be out of the way?"

With a considerable amount of grumbling, the bear turned himself in a tight circle and plopped down closer to the fire. Well, hopefully he wouldn't need that right away. He could focus on plenty of other things without needing access to an open flame.

Percy shook his head, uncertain if he was grateful for the responsibility from Vex, or if he was annoyed at the intrusion into his space. "There are plenty of other people who could look after a bear..." he muttered to himself.

Trinket looked up with a sound, sort of like the curious little _brrr_ a cat would make at being surprised.

"Not that I don't appreciate your company," Percy called out to him. "And I'm flattered that she would ask me first." Especially despite the fact that he kept his door closed for a reason and generally denied visitors when he was looking.

Perhaps he should make a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign to hang on the door. Or something like 'ACCEPTING VISITORS: YES/NO'.

A fond smile worked its way onto Percy's lips as he dove back into working. Not that the rest of Vox Machina would pay attention to such a sign, anyway...

* * *

Keyleth's fingers were coated in a thick layer of dirt and mud, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She worked at a constant, steady pace as she wended her way through the tiny garden on hands and knees, working out the weeds and ensuring that all the plants were bright and healthy.

Close by, beneath the shadows of one of her trees, Vax rested in a nest of roots and green grass. His eyes were closed, his breathing even. She hadn't noticed when he had fallen asleep, but he remained a cluster of darkness in the bright afternoon.

She hummed as she worked, singing to herself as much as she was the plants as she worked. Singing was the easiest way to communicate with them. The vibrations passed through her palms into the dirt, working its way into the thin tendril roots as they struggled to find purchase.

And, perhaps, a little charm was woven into the melody as well, keeping her precious little buds happy and healthy.

Keyleth kept an even pace through the plants, careful not to spent an uneven amount of time with any of them. The warmth of the sun tickled the back of her neck, brushing over the exposed skin where her hair did not cover it.

A heavy breath and a strained sigh crackled to life in her ear, followed shortly by Percy's voice. " _Keyleth?_ "

She paused, sitting upright and placing the tip of a mud caked finger to the earring. "What is it, Percy?"

There was a flash of movement, and when she looked over, Vax was sitting upright with his eyes wide and clear. Had he even been sleeping this entire time, or just faking it?

" _Could you come down to the workshop for a moment? I'm in need of some assistance._ "

Her limbs automatically responded, lifting her upright before she could think about the fact that she trailed dirt behind her like fairy dust. "Um. Oh, yes, I can, hold on a moment."

" _Quickly, please,_ " came his response, the tension and agitation obvious in his voice though he struggled to contain them. And then... something that sounded like--

"Is that Trinket?" Vax asked, head tilted to the side as he pressed a finger to the earring as well. "What are you doing with my sister's bear?"

Keyleth gasped, hands flying to her mouth in surprise. "Are you doing experiments on Trinket?!"

" _What? No! No, of course not, but I might be if he doesn't knock it off--Stop that--!_ " The communication immediately cut off.

A heartbeat passed, then a second, then Vax was on his feet and sprinting for the entrance of the Keep, Keyleth on his heels.

From the kitchen, Grog's voice rose in a question, but they both ignored it as they hurried down the steps towards the lower levels and, from there, Percy's workshop.

Thankfully, there was no smoke trickling out from the open door as she had first feared, nor was there a massive amount of panicked yelling. There was, however, very angry and frustrated grumbling echoing out into the hall.

Keyleth reached forward and grabbed onto Vax's elbow, pulling him back to her side as she poked her head into the door. Inside, she spotted Percy and Trinket wrestling over one of his large wooden dowels. It already sported several tooth marks.

The gunslinger spotted them as they watched, shocked, from the doorway. "Oh, good, Keyleth, you're here." He twisted around, still locked in a contest of strength with a large brown bear. "Help me, please?"

She moved into the room, ignoring Vax's snickering as he decided to lean against the doorway. "Did Vex leave you with babysitting duty?" she asked, her hands landing comfortingly on the back of Trinket's head. "Awwww are you a big bored bear?"

Trinket huffed in response, soft, round eyes turning up towards her.

"I know. Percy is very boring, isn't he?"

"Hey--!"

Keyleth grinned as she devoted her attention to the bear. Her fingers curled around the sides of his head, keeping his attention on her as Percy wrenched the dowel free with a muttered curse. "Do you want to come play outside?"

Trinket perked up at the mention of going out of doors.

"Do you want to come and play with Uncle Vax and Aunt Keyleth?" she cooed, walking backwards as she lead him towards the door.

The bear spotted Vax and perked up immediately, growling happily as he lumbered on right past Keyleth towards his outstretched hands.

"This is why I asked her to leave the bear with her brother..." Percy came up beside her with a frown, arms crossed over his chest and a pout in place.

Her smile softened as she reached out to brush soot off from his cheek. "I bet she asked you and you couldn't say no."

Vax's fingers scratched out a path that the beast leaned into, practically overpowering the half-elf with his eagerness for more scritches. "Oooh, yes, who is a good bear? Was Percival picking on you?"

Percy tossed his hands into the air, practically flinging the wooden dowel aside in the process. "Would you two stop it?"

Instead, Vax switched over to Elven and asked, " _Do you want me to steal you a stick?_ "

"You know I can still understand you!"

Keyleth giggled and pat his shoulder. "We'll take the bear off your hands. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," he sighed, lifting the damaged dowel to rest his forehead against the flattened tip of it. His eyes slipped shut in an attempt to mask his frustration.

She reached out, smoothing her fingers over the wood to repair it in one easy swipe. The only evidence of its imperfections was the trace of dirt she left behind. "Please don’t overwork yourself." She left him with a soft peck on the cheek and followed after the retreating forms of Trinket and Vax.

Keyleth caught up with them in the bright afternoon sun, a smile lighting on her face as she watched the rogue attempt to wrestle the bear to the warm flagstones of the Keep's courtyard.

Trinket easily got the best of him, keeping him pinned to the ground with a massive paw on his chest.

Vax's laughter reverberated off of stones and the brilliant sky above them, and for a moment she allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy the echoes wrapping around her. "Kiki," he called, slightly winded from the pressure against his rib cage. "Do you think we should braid more flowers into his fur?"

"Oh, didn't he just look absolutely handsome then," she chimed, stepping up alongside them to ruffle the bear's fur just beneath his ears -- the way she saw the twins doing constantly.

With a content huff, the bear went limp beneath her touch and, pinned beneath, Vax released a strained wheeze of breath.

"H-help." He smacked Trinket's leg to no avail. "Keyleth, he's crushing me."

She immediately attempted to guide Trinket to the safety of the grass, Druid Crafting a large stick in an attempt to lure him away. It worked, in as far as it got Trinket to turn around and sit on Vax instead. Failing to disguise her laughter, she left the stick with the bear to chew on and rounded his haunches to crouch down alongside the struggling Vax.

"Do you need some help?"

"I'm more afraid you'll make this worse."

"Nonsense." She pressed her palm to the ground and, after a moment of concentration, could feel the earth beneath start to drop away. "Give it a moment, and you'll have enough space to wriggle out."

The pitter patter of footsteps echoed down the stairs and across the courtyard. "Oi!" Scanlan called. "What's going on here?"

Trinket grumbled and growled and lumbered back to his feet. He wandered over to the small gnome to demand attention.

Wheezing, Vax rolled onto his side, beneath the arc of Keyleth's arm. He grinned up at her before shouting over his shoulder. "Would you like to help babysit Trinket, Scanlan?" He received a drawn out, disinterested "ehhhhh" in response.

Keyleth pushed herself back to her feet, reaching out to help Vax to his. "Oh, I know! We could teach Trinket some new tricks!"

"So he'll finally be useful in a battle?" Scanlan asked, rounding the bear by giving him a wide berth and arching an eyebrow up at her.

"Not exactly..." she admitted, ignoring the snort of laughter from behind her. "I was just thinking about how, back in Kraghammer... when I disguised myself as a bear in the fighting pit...?"

The gnome's eyes lit up and he clasped his hands to his chest. "Circus tricks!" His eyes jumped from the bear to Keyleth. "I will take this responsibility."

She exchanged a glance with Vax, who shrugged as he fought to keep the grin off of his face. "I thought you didn't like Trinket..."

"I love the bear just as much as the rest of you," he said confidently. Even when he stretched to his full height, Scanlan couldn't reach any further than the base of Trinket's chin. "He's just useless in battle and in stealth. But with a few performance tricks under his belt, at least maybe next time I suggest to leave him behind, he will be able to make us money and Vex won't mind so much."

Laughter exploded from Vax, and he made his way around small party in the middle of the courtyard. "I look forward to seeing you try to explain that one to my sister."

"It involves gold. She'll be all for it."

"Perhaps she'll suggest to leave you behind as well so you can accompany Trinket on your shawm."

This time, Scanlan pressed his hands to his cheeks with a scandalized gasp. "She would _never_. I'm a valuable part of the team. I've insulted people to death!"

"I look forward to getting complimentary VIP seats to your show." Vax pat the heads of Trinket and Scanlan as he headed back towards the shade of the trees and the garden. "You coming, Kiki?"

She hesitated. On one hand, Percy had asked her to take the bear off his hands. This was only passing the responsibility on to someone else shortly after taking it for her own. She had decent skills with communicating with animals, but she had her heart set on spending the day in her garden. "What do you think, Trinket? Do you want to sit outside with me and Vax? Or do you want to learn new tricks with Scanlan?"

Growling and nuzzling her outstretched hand, Trinket turned his attention to Scanlan, nudging the tiny gnome with his nose.

"I think the old dog is ready to learn some new tricks!" He was able to scratch the bear behind the ears now that they were closer to the same height. "Don't worry, Keyleth. I've got this covered. I'm an excellent performer. Animals love me. There's no way that this can go wrong."

"Famous last words," Vax called back, and Keyleth didn't know if she should be worried or not.

"There once was a man named Vax'ildan," Scanlan began in a sing-song voice, "who didn't have much by way of brawn. He once asked for a favor, and this moment I did savor! For normally when he talks, I just yawn."

The two of them exchanged rude hand gestures that Keyleth pretended not to notice as she left one final skritch behind Trinket's ears.

"Just let us know if you need any help," she told Scanlan. "We'll be out here." Keyleth caught up with Vax as he waited for her at the edge of her garden. "Are you sure they'll be alright?"

"Of course not," he mused. "When is it ever a good idea to leave Scanlan with a great deal of responsibility?" A small laugh escaped him as Keyleth smacked his arm, although she was quite inclined to agree.

* * *

"Alright, Trinket! From the top!" Scanlan had to have some of the guards drag an unused table out of one of their many rooms so that he could stand on top of it. This was the only way to get a height advantage on the bear. "Five, six, seven, eight--"

Trinket moaned a complaint, lowering his head to rest on the chair that doubled as a stepping stool.

"What, you're tired?" The gnome snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Back when I was just starting my days as a performer, we had to work from sunrise to sunset! Only a quick break for lunch, then back at it again. Day in, day out." He paused, waiting for a sound of sympathy from the bear, then carried right on. "We have only been working for an hour. I will not tolerate this sort of complaining from a member of member of my troop! Now, from the top--!"

Before he could get the chance to start the countdown again, a flash of pale gold caught his eye and a soft voice asked, "What sort of troop is this?"

"Pike!" The name erupted from him in a yelp of giddy pleasure. "I didn't hear you approach! Were you just heading to the temple?"

Her soft smile warmed his heart, even though he could barely see her from his vantage point in the middle of the table. "Even I can be stealthy when the situation calls for it. But mostly, when I'm not wearing armor."

Trinket noticed her by this point, and he excitedly lumbered over to nuzzle the side of her face.

"Oh, is Scanlan teaching you tricks?" she asked, tiny fingers threading through the brown fur as she gently guided him back. "How very nice of him."

Scanlan smiled broadly and scrambled down from atop his perch on the table. "Just, you know, trying to keep his mind off of Vex being gone for the day. Trinket, would you like to show off for Pike what you have learned?"

The bear was far more willing to go through the routine again than he had been mere moments before, but Scanlan was happy enough to let that slide. Especially when it meant he could show off for Pike.

Taking a few steps back and holding his hands aloft like a conductor, Scanlan counted down again.

Trinket fumbled through the first few steps of his new act, which mostly involved sitting back on his legs and lifting his front paws in a wave, and then miming a few dance steps and juggling.

"The point will be to get him to actually do the dance and then to learn to juggle," Scanlan concluded when Trinket landed with a heavy thud on all four paws once again and Pike clapped. "I'm thinking if I can get him a shawm of his own and then we could have a duet..."

She laughed, scratching the bear behind the ears when he lowered his head in a sort of bow. "I think that was excellent so far, both of you."

He puffed out his chest, as if he hadn't been scolding the bear for slacking mere moments before. "I am an excellent teacher. Perhaps we can hire an entire force of bears or other animals for me to train, and when we go new places, we can have them perform!" It might make other people warm up to them faster, and it would certainly make the coin flow freer as well.

"I don't know about that..." Pike said, though she smiled fondly at him. Or the idea. Or just smiled fondly because that was her usual expression when dealing with him. He wasn't picky. There was a smile. He was able to see it. That was good enough for him.

"What are your plans for today, my dear? Would you like to help me train our bear? Or perhaps you would like to go for a long walk around the keep with me to... somewhere secluded?" He arched an eyebrow suggestively, the enthusiasm not diminished in the slightest as she continued to smile and pushed him back when he started to lean too close.

"I was actually on my way to find Grog. Do you know where he is?"

Scanlan did his best to keep his shoulders from slumping. "I think he was inside. Eating, perhaps? That was an hour ago, but with Grog, that doesn't mean much."

She hummed in thought and glanced over her shoulder at the Keep. "Indeed not. Always a good place to start. Thank you, Scanlan." She took a few steps in the direction of the Keep's main entrance, before pausing and glancing over her shoulder. "Would the two of you like to join me?"

The gnome and the bear perked up at the same time. "How gracious of you to offer!" Scanlan replied enthusiastically. "It would be our absolute pleasure." He took a moment to perform a heartfelt and elaborate bow, only to glance up and see that Trinket had already stolen her attention away by lumbering forward to join her.

Scanlan made a disgruntled noise but hurried to catch up all the same. As they walked through the halls, he further explained his idea of a performing bear troop to Pike. He talked about how he took on the task of watching over Trinket from Vax and Keyleth after they begged him to take responsibility. "They were so out of their league!" he said with a distressed sigh. "I couldn't stand to watch them flounder a moment longer. So I graciously stepped in."

Pike listened politely as she walked alongside him, responding at all the appropriate moments with little gasps and murmurs of agreement or disbelief. She was the best audience he could have asked for, even if he couldn't tell how much she believed of his story. "That is very noble of you," she said, and he might have started skipping from the praise.

Sure enough, they found Grog still in where he had been a little over an hour before, making his way through several meals and holding an awkward conversation with Laina.

The woman looked up in relief as they entered, though the smile wavered at the sight of the bear. "Oh, good afternoon. Would the two of you like lunch as well?"

Scanlan opened his mouth, fully prepared to say, 'Yes, please, I am famished,' when Pike chimed in with, "We are fine, thank you."

This was apparently the answer that Laina most wanted to hear, because her shoulders slumped and the smile settled easily onto her face. "Alright. I am going to take care of some shopping for dinner tonight. Help yourselves to any of the cold cuts if you need something to eat." She made a hasty retreat out the kitchen door into the back courtyard, scooping up her basket to carry things in along the way.

"Thank you," Pike called after, as Grog grunted loudly in agreement with his mouth full of food.

"Hey there, friend," Scanlan said, hoisting himself up onto one of the chairs and reaching over to pick some of the food off of Grog's laden plate.

The Goliath made a sound and raised a hand to smack at Scanlan's reaching fingers. "Go get your own."

"I'm hungry!"

"There's plenty of food anywhere else." He hunched protectively over his plate, shooting a glare at Scanlan, but failing to notice as Trinket rounded the table on the other side.

He tried to use it to his advantage. "Ah! Look! A bear!!"

"Nice try--" Grog started, only to release a cry of alarm as a large, wet nose wormed its way beneath his arm and started sniffing at the plate.

Scanlan snatched two pieces of chicken from the plate and danced out of the way as Grog's attention started to shift back to him. Shoving one into his mouth, he held out the other in the direction of Pike. "Want some?"

She laughed, shaking her head as she pulled herself up onto the chair across from Grog. "No, I'm fine."

"Yes you are," Scanlan said with a wink, earning himself another laugh as he started on the second piece of chicken. "Grog! I started to teach Trinket a new routine. Want to become a part of our traveling show?"

Grog grunted at Trinket, and the bear grunted back. The two glared at each other. "Only if I get to wrestle this dumb animal in a show of dominance."

Scanlan rolled his eyes dramatically, moving to sit next to Pike. He was tempted to try and share the chair with her, but at the chair beside her was good enough for the moment. "Sure. You show that bear who is boss, Grog."

"Heh, my pleasure." The Goliath pushed himself to his feet and snatched a large portion of the chicken from his plate. He bit into it with an excessive amount of force, which only caused Trinket to put his paws on top of Grog's shoulders and lick the food from his face.

Scanlan pulled the abandoned plate across the table to a chorus of splutters and swears. "I hope you didn't need anything time sensitive from him, because they'll be at this for awhile," he told Pike, arranging the plate between the two of them.

She picked up one of the cherry tomatoes that had been pushed to the edge of the plate. "I wanted to see if he would help me train a little. I want to practice maneuvering in my armor." Pike shifted her weight to the side, and her shoulder came to a rest against his. "But this is fine as well."

High pitched noises went off inside of his head, but luckily managed to remain there and not leak out of his mouth.

The two of them continued to pick at the remains of Grog's lunch while watching the Goliath and the bear face off in the middle of the

* * *

Vex managed to slip into the Keep unnoticed, pulling herself up and over the wall in between the two patrolling guards. The lengthening shadows kept her hidden, and she felt bolstered in her skulls after her training with Asum.

She spotted her brother as she rounded the corner of the keep, and immediately glanced about for the best path to sneak up on him. _Wouldn't that be something,_ she thought. Finally being able to sneak up on that sneaky brother of hers.

But before she could put her plan into action, she caught sight of the fire-red hair of Keyleth, noticed the blissful half-smile on Vax's face, and quickly ducked out of the way.

Their conversation reached her ears, though she could only barely make them out from between the branches of the shrub she hid behind.

"Did you see something?" Keyleth asked.

"Hm? Oh. No. I just thought I did. Where did you want these?"

Vex left the two of them to their conversation, slipping between patches of darkness and treading silently down the stairs into the basement. She would just check to see if the door was open before stepping out of the shadows. It wouldn't do any good to surprise Percy while he worked. Especially if Trinket were to notice her before he did.

The door to the workshop was indeed closed, but when she pushed on it, it swung open with a gentle squeak. An apology rose to her lips, preparing to make herself known, but the only thing that greeted her was a gentle sigh of breath. The light was low, meaning the fire was not being tended.

When she peeked in, the workshop was devoid of a bear. There were only so many places Trinket could go without anyone getting concerned -- and seeing as Vax and Keyleth were cheerfully working away, she didn't worry too much.

A soft smile worked its way onto her face as her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and she notice Percy slumped over his workbench. Cheek propped up on his folded arms, glasses askew. Sound asleep.

She slipped in and carefully picked her away across the cluttered room. A part of her had hoped that watching over Trinket would inspire him to get up and leave the stuffy, smelly room behind for the day, but apparently it only got the bear to leave.

Vex gently pulled Percy's glasses from his face, adjusting his hair and moving the tool he was clutching from his fingers. "Thank you for your assistance today," she told him.

Back on the main level of the keep, she heard rowdy noises from the direction of the kitchen. It would be about time for Laina to start dinner, so she hoped that no one was giving the poor woman a hard time.

Instead, it turned out that Laina was the one giving Grog and Scanlan a hard time. Even though she maintained a level voice and didn't resort to a rampage, it was very obvious that they were in for a very lengthy scolding.

"--wrestling inside the kitchen, of all places! You could have hurt yourselves, or broken something. And then what would happen? Bleeding all over the kitchen, is what. I would have had to spend hours cleaning up and worrying if the two of you were alright. Next time, you take it outside--and no, Master Shorthalt, I don't want to hear about the epic battle that took place with a mysterious talking wolf to cause such a mess--"

In the back of the room, Pike stood with one arm on Trinket. She glanced to the side, her expression lighting up when she noticed Vex crouching just out of sight in the doorway.

As silently as she could manage, her escape aided by Laina's full attention devoted to Grog and Scanlan, Pike guided the bear out of the dining area and into the hall.

Trinket growled happily and planted a sloppy lick on the side of Vex's face. "Ooooh, buddy! I missed you too!!" She smothered her bear with kisses and scratches. "Did you have a good day today?"

"I think he had fun getting to spend time with everyone," Pike replied. "Though I think Scanlan might try to proposition you to let him start a traveling animal circus."

"Hmm..." Vex continued to stroke Trinket's fur as she thought. "It could prove very profitable... And Trinket would look absolutely adorable in a little vest, wouldn't you?"

The bear grumbled, uncertain about the idea, but happy enough to be having her attention again.

"Should we go in there and break it up?" Vex offered, noticing that Laina was still going strong.

"No," Pike said after a slight pause. "They'll be fine. Why don't you tell me about how your training?"

Smiling and taking the gnome by the hand, Vex led Pike and Trinket towards the temple with a bounce in her step. Warmth buoyed her spirits, glad that she could come home at the end of the day and see her friends together and happy.


End file.
